Ce n'est pas une journée
by Selienna
Summary: Petit délire sur les films. Aucun slash, c'est court. Complete. Humour.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un autre petit délire que j'ai écrit il y à moment et que j'ai retrouvé.

Bonne lecture.

Ce n'est pas une journée.

La communauté de l'anneau progressait difficilement dans une forêt dès le matin en serpentant à travers des arbres. La fatigue se voyait sur beaucoup de visages, car Aragorn avait insisté pour que la communauté se lève tôt.

Encore les hobbits avaient de la chance : Ils chevauchaient avec " les grands".  
A son grand désespoir Legolas avec qui il chevauchait habituellement portait un homme de petite taille avec lui. Et c'était le cas pour tous ceux possédant un cheval.

Certes, le nain avait toujours détesté monter. Mais marcher à allure de cheval sans se laisser distancer, depuis quatres heures du matin le décourageait encore plus.

Heureusement ils arrivèrent bientôt à un grand cour d'eau . La communauté fit une courte pause, car ils étaient sur un plateau à la vue et à la portée de n'importe quel ennemi.

Le hobbits purent quand même se désaltérer un petit moment. Puis ils décidèrent que la rivière n'était pas un obstacle malgré le courant assez fort et la profondeur.

Les chevaux sautèrent un à un avec succès de l'autre côté. Alors qu'ils allaient continuer leur chemin un raclement sonore de gorge les fit se retourner vers l'autre rive. Gimli était resté en face ne s'attendant visiblement pas à se faire délaisser comme un animal à l'abandon, sans que personne ne lui propose l'aide de sa monture. Legolas le voyant ainsi ne pu s'empêcher un sourire discret qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du nain.

" Attendez Gimli, je viens vous chercher" s'exclama Gandalf pour couvrir le vacarme de l'eau.

Vexé et blessé Gimli fit non de la tête et répondit

" C'est gentil à vous seigneur Gandalf, mais je vais sauter tout seul. "

Il recula le plus possible, pris son élan et sauta. Il y était presque. Son pied atterrit sur l'autre bord de la rive. Cependant, le saut étant trop juste, il tomba sur les bords humides de la rive ceux en contact avec l'eau. La terre mouillée et fragilisée de ce fait céda sous son poids ne s'attendant visiblement pas à recevoir une telle charge.  
Gimli tomba donc à l'eau et s'éloigna emporté par le courant. Les autres le regardèrent hébéter pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Merry eu la brillante idée de prendre une corde et d'en faire un lasso pour rattraper le nain. Il lança donc l'anneau de ficelle dans l'eau, mais le premier essai fut rater. Pippin qui trouvait le jeu du " qui - repêche - Gimli - avant - qu'il - e noie" fort amusant dit à Merry:

" Tu t'es raté je veux essayer !"

" Non c'est mon idée. " rétorqua Merry.

Les deux hobbits ne se rendaient apparemment pas compte que le nain avait presque disparu et que s'il continuait ainsi ils n'allaient bientôt plus pouvoir jouer au repêche Gimli. Il fallu qu'Aragorn arrache la corde des mains des hobbits qui se battaient pour mettre fin à leurs enfantillages. Il la lança et réussit à attraper le nain . Les deux hobbits sifflèrent d'admiration. Cependant, ce que tous ne virent pas c'était que le noeud c'était serré autour de la barbe du nain. Celui - ci voulut les prévenir, mais à peine il ouvrit la bouche que celle - ci se remplit d'eau ce qui traduisit ses mots par un glouglou inintelligible. Aragorn demanda de l'aide aux autres qui s'empressérent d'attrapper la corde. Le futur roi du Gondor dit alors :

" A trois vous tirez de toutes vos forces. Un, deux, trois ! "

Le soir même Gimli constatait les dégâts. S'ils avaient effectivement réussit à le repêcher il était resté plus de cinq minutes dans l'eau à se débattre à cause des jeux des hobbits. Il avait attrapé froid, son menton était douloureux et ne parlons pas de sa barbe et de son amour propre, car ils n'existaient presque plus. Il maudissait l'eau, Merry, Pippin et toutes cette communauté.

S'il savait ce que lui réservait le lendemain il jugerait moins durement aujourd'hui.

Quand le soleil se leva, la communauté reprit la route. Le chemin était fait de montée et de descente. La joyeuse camaraderie, discutait tranquillement quand Frodon regarda, inquiet, la lame de son épée légèrement teintée de bleu.

On entendit alors un formidable cri. Trois orques se tenaient les uns derrières les autres en contrebas. Ce n'était pas tellement le moment, car la communauté était sur un chemin en hauteur et tellement étroit qu'ils devaient marcher en queue et en crabe.

C'est alors que Gimli éternua si fort qu'il commença à tanguer et à perdre équilibre. Comptant sur la légendaire solidarité du Boromir, il tenta de se rattraper à lui, mais ce fut sans compté sur l'attendant au trône du Gondor qui n'avait nullement envie de se faire emporter et qui sous les yeux effarés de Gimli se recula.

" Boromiiir ! " résonna le cri du nain en tombant .

Le cri se répercuta et toute la communauté fixa hébétée le fils de l'attendant au trône du Gondor.

" Ben quoi - dit celui - ci - ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai poussé. "

Pendant ce temps - là Gimli avait commencé une formidable descente. Il roulait en boule de plus en plus vite, dévalant la côte en direction des orques. D'ailleurs les pauvres ne comprirent pas ce qui leurs arrivèrent quand ils se firent faucher par une boule naine Gimli. Celui - ci rebondit sur un arbre et finit par s'étaler sur les orques achevant de les mettre au tapis.

" Strike ! " s'exclama Frodon.

" Notre nouvelle arme contre les orques est efficace. " se moqua Gadalf.

Toute la communauté rigola. Gimli lui n'en menait pas large. Il éternua à nouveau, se leva, tituba et retomba sur ses fesses. Il maudit de tous son coeur cette horrible communauté.

Fin.


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Voilà c'est ici que je réponds à vos reviews ! :)

Luja : Ouais j'avoue je suis pas tendre avec lui. Merci de ta lecture et review. :)


End file.
